The present invention relates to a method for making an ornamental replica of a hand, typically a child's hand, of the type that may be used for memorabilia or ornamental purposes such as a paperweight, bookened or the like. Although the making of replicas through the use of various mold processes has long been known, it is believed that the particular processes disclosed herein for making an ornamental replica of a child's hand are new.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,691 to Durland and U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,573 to Milton, Jr. are representative of previous patents granted for replica-making processes which utilize an elastic impression-forming material such as alginate. However, a method is not believed to be previously known in which an ornamental replica of a child's hand of the type disclosed herein can be quickly and inexpensively reproduced. Due to the simplicity and ease with which the present process will allow an ornamental replica of a child's hand to be manufactured, the present inventive method will lend itself to a mobile use, perhaps in chain store operations and the like. The inventive process is particularly adapted for this type of commercial embodiment in that it allows an accurate positive impression of the child's hand to be quickly and easily made at a mobile location with a minimum of material and then to be transported to a finishing location where the positive impression is provided with an ornamental and attractive finish by electroplating, soap finishing, painting or related coating techniques. The decorative replica may be used as a paperweight, bookend or the like. In so using the decorative replica the user will be continually reminded of the individual whose hand was utilized to manufacture the ornamental replica.